The King Island Villagers are a group of people with out a permanent home. Under the land claims settlement act it is hoped that the people can move back to Cape Willard. Being housed on the western part of Nome City limits it is difficult for them the qualify for separate funding which is sent to Nome. With the ever present problem of boredom drinking causes or plays a large part in the many problems that confront the Villagers. The Villagers would like to develop an Arts and Crafts Program that would affect the economy of all the Villagers.